2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours
The world has gone to hell in a hand basket for many members. When The Director finally contacts Black Team saying this is the final mission before cleaning, they are taking the Helicarrier back...that is saying something. Only two people from C.A.T.'s team though. How strange is that? Still, there is of course more going on then meets the eye. Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, the LMD Nick Fury is currently screaming in pain. He isn't really feeling the pain, but he is acting it out. His flesh, his blood...all fake, made to look real. The Skrull have already figured out that he is not the real Director though. The LMD? He just laughs in their face. Who knew you could artificially program one to laugh at a time like that? The poor thing isn't exactly what one would call one piece, though it is currently working hard to make sure its memory and programming banks aren't successfully hacked. Captain America got a message, there was to be a pickup by C.A.T. They would need transportation to the Helicarrier, the location of it has been transmitted. They were taking it back from the Skrull. Black Widow also had gotten her orders to gather up her own team of rescued agents, and to get ready to cause hell from a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship that was on the moon base, pretending all was well. Fury on the other hand was prepping his own White Team, to cause some major hell. He ordered them to not call him Director, but rather to just call him 'Agent 6'. He was one of the crew for this trip, just a commanding one. Natasha is getting her weapons ready then with her assault team, a half dozen agents then whom she's sure are up to snuff and not required to stay on the ship, or still recovering from the injuries and trauma of their capture. Along with her is another of SHIELD"s specialists, Spider-Woman. Natasha loads up a series of explosive pellets into her weapons as the team readies for deployment. "We're taking our home back." Steve Rogers dressed as a Shield Agent( http://trialx.com/curetalk/wp-content/blogs.dir/7/files/2011/04/gcelebrities/Steve_Rogers-1.jpg ) landed at the location that he was suppose to make contact with C.A.T and her team. He's currently in the Avenger's Quinn Jet. The craft coming in for a VTOL landing. It was a good landing, LBH wouldn't be impressed. Meet up with another agent at another place. Lady Blackhawk, still wearing her SHIELD uniform, has found a good place in the shadows, her hand hooked around a gun, just in case. Loaded, of course. Then she sees the jet come in. Competent, she analyzes, but not fantastic. Probably not a specialist pilot. C.A.T. is waiting there with Lady Blackhawk. She has her sleeping dart gun, and also a regular gun on her. The regular gun has backup ammo in a pouch attached to her belt. She is still wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with the deep V down the front, and the half fingerless gloves, and white boots. When the door lowers and the two women are able to get on, C.A.T. actually grins. "Cap." Warmth in her tone, and the stress lines a little less pronounced. She then moves to sit down and belt in. "Lady Blackhawk can fly," she suggests. With her team, Natasha stands ready, "All right, everyone, be ready. We'll be dropping into a free fire zone, so neutralize anything you don't recognize. Stay in formation and give one another cover. We'll make up what we lack in presence with firepower." Steve Rogers moves to the co-pilot seat, "She's very advanced and designed for a less than professional pilot to fly it. The weapons aren't that offensive and mostly non-lethal." He looks to C.A.T and gives her a warm smile. He smiles to her, "You alright?" he whispers? Lady Blackhawk pops into the pilot's seat. "Well, let's see what she does in the hands of a professional. Strap in!" She sounds entirely too cheerful, probably at the idea of flying a new toy. As soon as everyone's secured, the plane lifts off again. "So. Remind me. Where are we going? As the teams take off, Fury is going to be landing last. The destination, a large Helicarrier, and of course...Avengers are considered 'friendly' and the other two flying jets coming in will have S.H.I.E.L.D. identification. The Skrull hopefully won't know what hit them. C.A.T. says, "Thinks could be worse, ja?" She shrugs, hiding the strain with a wide smile. C.A.T. then reminds Lady Blackhawk of the location, and yes, the location is over the ocean in the middle of the air, up high. No kidding. "The Helicarrier, it is a flying battleship, ja? But even larger than a battleship I think! I heard, Dr. Reed Richards and Mr. Tony Stark designed it." She then says toward Captain America, "We will need you to identify yourself and say you are there for an emergency landing. There is a glitch in the ship. Or something." That rhymed! There they are, getting ready for landing up on it. Natasha is checking over her team, cocking bafck the safeties, "Shoot to disable with everyone. It's considered likely that most agents onboard have been replaced or otherwise fully conditioned, and so anyone we get can be assumed to be hostile. We'll sort them out later." Agent '6' looks at his team as their helicopter begins to rise in the air towards the base. He growls, "Listen up Kids. We're going to be doing a lot out there. You know the Buddy system stick with it. There's going to be other operatives up there. So keep your head on a swivel. Use your code words." Steve catches LBH not looking and reaches over to take Kat's hand and gives it a squeeze. He smiles at her sadly. "What do I need to do? Oh do we need to make the Jet look damaged? There's a button for that." "You can do that? I can make her look damaged in another way." Lady Blackhawk grins, and waggles the jet's wings. Fortunately they're strapped in. "Really? Actually, go right ahead!" When the button is pushed, it is just in time as the call from the Helicarrier comes in and needs confirmation from Captain America and his old verification codes to gain access. Aren't they being careful? Course, C.A.T. is trying not to crack up laughing the entire time at Lady Blackhawk. She needed that laughter though. As they are moving to land she says, "Know your own safe words: Hawk, America, and...Meow for me." She actually pulls out her sleeping dart gun first, and swallows hard. "Great...this is the last one." She smiles a little shakily as the docking door starts to lower to the ground. Nat's team is landing a swell, getting ready to go out. At this point, Natasha and Jessica both go over into 'stealth' mode. The idea being that Steve's group will deploy first and get attention, then Natasha and Jessica will improvise at helping to secure the hangar and then deploy the rest of their assault squad. Steve Rogers nods and reaches up to press the button. Smoke starts to come out of part of the engines and combined with the wing wobbling it looks like the Quinn Jet is about to fall out of the sky. Steve opens up his channel, "This is Captain America of the Avengers, requesting an emergency landing. Champion Blue, Sigma 12, 34, B." There's a pause and the other side says, "Landing granted. We'll have a flight team on deck." Captain America looks to LBH, "Fly wounded but not too wounded." He has no clue he almost quoted Han Solo. Being the pilot she is...yeah. She can do that. The plane almost seems to sputter. Damaged, perhaps out of fuel. Cap gets a grin before flying takes up her entire concentration. She's good at this, though. Of course, he probably has already heard her reputation as one of the best. The landing was a bit bumpy, but C.A.T. is out the door even as the emergency response team arrives, and she fires even as her body twists and she cartwheels one-handed. The 'help' go down into night-night time, one of them shifting into a Skrull as they go down. On the other side of the deck, Black Widow is landing with her own team, and they pile out as if nothing is the matter until they start to open fire on their own so-called comrades. It only takes eight seconds from those first shots for the alarm system to be kicked on. No one expected that anyone would dare attack the Helicarrier, let alone with such a small force! Steve brings up an energy shield the size and shape of his regular shield on his wrist and uses it to block return fire at C.A.T. "We're the distraction right?" Before C.A.T can answer the helicopter carrying Fury's Squad breaks the heavens circling around and firing mini guns at any attackers moving towards the Avenger jet. Then Fury's team repeals out of the ship to their landing zone. "Yup." And with that, she's unstrapped and out, ducking under the bird to use it as cover, trusting that its armor can take any small arms fire that might come in their direction. Lady Blackhawk, not second guessing the rest of her team, not even thinking about what they might do. Cap is experienced and she's learned to understand C.A.T. Some, anyway. C.A.T. is chaotic, but she strives to spare life first, as if it is instinctive to do so. She also makes things showy as if it is a part of her. Furthermore, avoid conflict whenever possible. If she can sneak instead of fight? That's right girl...and that is what she is going to try and do now. "Not exactly," she responds to Cap. "We are here to lock down the Helicarrier where only the auto-pilot is still operational and emergency lighting, and lockdown all weapon cashes. I have the Director's override codes. So that means, I have to get to his office." And that is right smack dab in the middle of...shit, the battleship. The hacking is pausing of the fake Fury when the alarms go off. He only has to send out one signal through the very system trying to hack him, initializing the fire response within that room. When it goes off, the Skrull let out a sound of surprise as gasses hit them, that they aren't built to breath. The robot does not mind the gasses as he works to remove the bounds on him, working the heavy-duty leather restraints. Steve Rogers fires an energy shield at a couple of the skrulls. The shield bowling them down with Physical force before dissipating. He goes for his twin pistols armed with non lethal rounds. Soon the air is filled with rubber bullets fired like Barton with his bow. His shots only incapacitating but no shots being waste. Lady Blackhawk is also firing non-lethal rounds. They can sort out who are the Skrull and who are just following orders they only think are legitimate later. Somewhat impressed with Cap on the ground...he might only be a competent pilot, but he's definitely somebody she would rather have on her side. C.A.T. then takes off running through the chaos of the shots and attacks. She doesn't use anything too impressive acrobatics wise, just some basic flips, cartwheels, rolls, and twists of her body like a ballerina almost. But, she just seems to move as if controlled by strings, dodging the worse of the attacks to head toward the nearest entrance where potential enemies are piling out of. While Black Widow's team is responsible for taking on those that are piling out, C.A.T. needs to slip in and she is going to right through the head of the onslaught as she moves toward hand-to-hand fighting now, guns slipped into their holders. The sheer amount of her powers she is using...she will have a price to pay later, but least she is able to sub-consciously control the door having it close half way, and start to reopen, before shutting fully and opening part way...preventing more from properly filing out and looking for alternative routes to help their 'comrades'. At this point, the second team arrives. SHIELD team two is working on helping secure the landing zone perimeter, firing stun bolts from large, bulky looking rifles then as they deploy out of their own craft. Black Widow is in stealth mode, working to backup Spider-Woman as she leaps up to glide along to perch on the ceiling and Natasha goes to use her Widow's Bite to try and cut off those who are rushing forwards, helping to cut off reinforcements with luck. The men go down as Cap fire. He points toward the entrance of the helicarrier. Then he bring his energy shield up to protect himself. He calls out to Natasha, "Glad to see you here." The Avenger rushing providing Cover to C.A.T. Agent 6 arrives and begin to open up fire, "Come on Flag Boy. We need to get this done. The directors are going to go nuts if they find out we lose the helicarrier. So put that all American might behind it. " Fury's team starts to turn the tide on the ships deck, "C.A.T and Widow, we got things here. Continue with your mission." There is a sudden shaking, and people are losing their feeting in one area of the docking as the metal seems to buck up. Quake is there, her eyes narrowed on her youthful face. Agent Coulson moves in from behind her and shoots off some netting, to lock them down with magnets holding the netting tight. Black Widow stumbles from the sudden shaking, whereas Jessica, who is crawling along on the ceiling, doesn't so much as budge. Black Widow gives a salute at the signal, then speaks into her commlink <> And running along, her Widow's Bites aimed in front of her, letting Agent C.A.T. take point as they get reinforcements! C.A.T. had went in via the supposedly malfunctioning door. She leaped over heads and kicked her way in like a mule, with Black Widow and Captain America providing coverage. She keeps running, not looking back and having to trust those behind her to protect her. She runs through the hanger, and hits a locked door, entering her Special Officer access code. Once it slides open, she ducks down low before her face gets shot off, but...the shot doesn't go off. Suddenly, someone that looks like Agent 6, but bloody, with a broken arm, and very pissed off express just brained the guy that was in front of C.A.T. The head bleeds...and the figure becomes a Skrull. "This way," the individual looking like Agent 6 says, though he sounds...a little broken, computerized even. C.A.T. is really trying not to scream and freak out right now. Towards the Skrull, up on the ceiling then, Jessica Drew gestures, "You, behave." Jessica tries to blast him over with a full bolt over of her pheromones then, trying to make the seemingly male Skrull become intoxicated by her presence and enchanted with her figure. Natasha goes over along towards the Fury LMD. "We're nearly there." Natasha quickly checks over the downed Skrull as Jessica continues to clamber along on the ceiling. "We're nearly there. Keep it together C.A.T." Her voice is low and assertive, trying to help CAT relax. Looking to the LMD, "You still operational?" Steve Rogers frowns and is on the move till C.A.T is saved by the LMD Fury. He turns back moving to attack some of the Skrulls then calls out to Black Widow and Spider-Woman, "YOu guys got my back don't you with Iron Man and Stark. I don't know how the Quinjet got up here." He stops to look at the LMD. "You've seen better days." "Barely. They finally made their move, and when they find out what I was, thought they could hack me. I have errors as a result, but can help get you to the closest control panel," the LMD Fury states. He then starts to move down the hall, carrying his big metal stick...he's happy with that stick, well, as happy as an unfeeling robot can be. C.A.T. doesn't seem to want to rush ahead no more, and instead moves to stick close to Captain America. "You ummm...have a new toy, ja?" She points at his arm. Yep, topic change! But she moves to follow, willing to let the others run interference, and she can handle the programming when they get there. Black Widow keeps her Gauntlets up ahead of her, shaking her head, "This all seems too easy." Not the best of words, but Natasha is on edge. She'll stay outside to secure the corridor as the group heads to the computer room, and Jessica will accompany the rest inside. In the meantime, there is another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent making an appearance through another entrance, shooting a grenade launcher. The LMD Fury pauses as a blast of smoke and debris sails past before he continues down the hall. It wasn't shot to blow people up, but to trap people into one of the storage rooms. New Life pauses, looking generally pissed off as she has been lately after being killed by Fury to prove she isn't a Skrull. She stares at the LDM before saying, "That's creepy," turns down another hallway, and keeps moving. C.A.T. glances down the hall she disappears down as they move past it, "Who was that?" But the LMD Fury leads the way to the Director's office, as people soon start heading down the hall. That is when people have to start fighting in close quarters. The LMD is defective enough at this point, not to care too much about further injuries. "Will you shut up Black Widow! It just got uneasy!" Yep, that's C.A.T. for you. She shoots her sleeping dart gun about twice more before she is out of ammo and has to slip it away. She tries to stick to the back so she isn't a liability. Jessica drops down to the ground, "Let me go first." She takes a breath, "And don't breathe in." Jessica goes to as best she can flood the corridors in front of the advancing group with her pheromones, trying to put up a 'relaxing' air then for anyone up ahead to hopefully help the quickly advancing LMD be able to take out anyone along. Natasha grunts, "You know if I hadn't said it we'd have gotten it anyways!" All groups have their superstitions and traditions. Natasha goes to reach over for a smoke grenade just in case, firing stun bolts ahead as well. Steve Rogers shakes his head, "The Skrulls were already planning it. Widow just picked a poor time to go with this." He says as he moves bringing up the rear. A skrull drops down behind him. Captain America turns to engage him in hand to hand combat.. The captain trading blow for blows with the Skrull as it suddenly starts to shift into a monster serpent. Captain America grins and reaches for a clip and changes out the rounds in his gun. Then he fires a Taser round at point black at the creature. "Let's see your muscle control against this." The LMD is barely operational at this point, but he knocks people down and out, to even breaking arms with his metal stick/pipe. He is moving as efficiently as possible with the jerky movements he is restricted with. C.A.T. grunts as Cap has to knock her to the side as she was behind him. Not that she overly minds! Considering he likely just saved her life. She really tries not to breathe too deeply however. Still, as the widows bites fly, Captain America disposes of his current opponent and sends a shield bouncing down the walls, and Spider-Woman drops their guards to make opportunities for the LMD Fury....it only takes a few short minutes to make a pathway to the office. The LMD barely has time to enter the code to open the door before he starts to drop to the floor and C.A.T. has to climb over him to enter the office. She gags as she does so, not caring that it is a fake robot. It spoke to her and saved her life! Still, once within the office, she rushes to Fury's computer and starts to access it with the codes she was given. "Keep a lookout, I need a few more minutes to make this happen guys. Then it is cleanup time." Black Widow nods over, "Lock off the door if you have to." They'll buy the time over with their bodies if they have to. Black Widow goes over to assume a guard position then, her weapons out in front of her. Jessica leaps up to the ceiling, flooding the corridor of approach with her pheromones and ready to use her positioning on the ceiling to drop down on someone like a trap door spider. Steve Rogers stands side to side with the other Shield team and Avengers. The ship shaking ever so often as Quake uses her powers. His gun shooting taser round after taser round. She'll get it done." He says with grim determination. "I have faith in C.A.T. So does Fury or he'd have somebody else doing this job." Steve really wanted to go home with C.A.T and relax like a week. Six long and powerful minutes later, the entire Helicarrier is locked down, auto-pilot is initiated, and only emergency lighting is on. A very strained appearing and stressed out C.A.T. appears out of Fury's office, "Can I just hide in there?" But suddenly over the comlinks, the orders are called out to clear out the Skrulls! It is going to be a very long night indeed....and actually going to take eight hours before the Skrull Detector gets properly set up and people are separated, and those that were serving with the Skrull so closely are evaluated before being put back to work themselves. And so, they'll spend however long on the ship on lockdown until they cna properly scan every single inch of it, every single compartment, and confirm the identity fo every single person aboard, probably including the assault force. Natasha readies herself for a long night. At the end of the 8 hours. Steve sips from a cup of coffee. Then at the first chance he slips off with the Quinjet. He'd take C.A.T and other Avengers with him. The whole time he found a way not to talk to Nick.